Prompted Fic Series soon to be 'Slow Progress'
by cyan dragonfly
Summary: Fourth chapter - Insides. Emily is under Naomi's skin.
1. Beginnings

Title: # 1 - Beginnings

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Skins

Pairing: Emily/Naomi

Rating: PG -13

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Summary: First time they met.

Spoilers: Skins se3

AN: First in a series of prompted Emily/Naomi fics. Not sure if they'll all be on the same timeline or not yet. And I doubt they'll all be as long as this either.

* * *

It was one of those parties you heard everyone talking about before you even knew a place or date. Some kid from their grade had the house to themselves for a couple of days and wanted to be more popular so they'd invited half the town.

I didn't normally turn up at stuff like that but I lived down the street and mum had done something to piss me off as usual, so I felt like getting wasted. I walked in half way through the night and nicked a bottle of something off a bench, took a swig and shuddered.

I wandered through the house, scowling and rolling my eyes at most of the activities people were involved in. By the time I found an empty space of wall to lean against, I'd finished the bottle off. Bored, and no where near drunk enough yet, I started flipping the bottle in my hand. Holding the neck in my palm, throwing the bottle and catching the neck again. I did it a few times before I tried flipping it over the back of my hand. I paused to calm my breathing before trying the trick. I grinned when it worked.

"Wow." I heard a femininely gravelly voice say from off to the side. I looked over, still smiling, to find a small girl standing there, head cocked, half gone spliff in hand. Her shoulder length brown hair had a purple streak on the right side which contrasted the yellow threads in her dress perfectly. The dress was black and grey mainly and fell to above her knees where blue tights began, only to disappear into red and white sneakers. She was very..._colourful_.

I smiled at her and looked back at the bottle in my hand, preparing to 'wow' her again. The smash was followed by an inordinate amount of laughter from the girl. I hung my head and looked at her from under my new fringe, pouting. She just laughed more and held out the spliff. I took it and sucked deep, eyes shutting as the familiar sensation passed over me. When I opened them she had the most gorgeous smile on her face I had ever seen.

"I'm Emily." She said and held out her hand. I laughed at the gesture but shook it anyway before handing the joint back to her. She put it to her lips and dragged in the last of the drugs. As she took the end out of her mouth and dropped it on the floor, I found my gaze stuck to those lips. There was a thin covering of lip gloss that seemed to be impregnated with sparkles. I couldn't say why, but I felt myself getting warm while looking at those slightly parted, now smirking lips. "And you would be...?" She prompted.

My head shot up and I blinked hard. I'd totally lost it there for a sec. Or more than a sec. What the hell _was_ that stuff I'd been drinking?

"Shit, sorry." I apologised. "Naomi." I leaned back against the wall, trying to look cool and failing miserably in my own opinion. She let out a quiet chuckle - guess I failed in her opinion too.

The silence dragged on after she stopped laughing. I looked up at her, trying to come up with something to say. Her eyes wouldn't meet mine because they were focused on my lips. I glanced down at hers again, not quite sure why. I just couldn't stop myself. When I glanced back at her eyes, this time I found slightly hooded, deep brown globes staring back.

"Naomi," she whispered and took a step closer. I shivered.

"Emily?" My voice shook as I said it and I hated her for that. The hate was gone in a flash as she leaned against the wall next to me, shoulder to shoulder. She turned so that she was facing me and I mirrored her. My heart was beating faster and through the alcohol induced fuzz I felt a measure of fear sneak in. It disappeared when her breath mingled with mine.

Then she was kissing me. I could taste stale smoke mixed in with whatever alcohol we'd both been drinking. But past that, there was something so _her_ - something I couldn't quite get enough of.

I didn't notice when my hands went around her waist. I was too lost in the kiss. She was snaking one hand behind my back when I felt her being jerked away. A gasp left both of us at the loss of contact and I stumbled forward before I found my footing again.

I watched as a twin version dragged her away into the night, yelling at both of us. Later I would yell at myself, wondering what had gotten into me. But as she was steered through the crowd - just before she left my sight - Emily turned back and smiled at me.

That smile would haunt my dreams forever.

* * *


	2. Ends

Title: # 2 - Ends

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Skins

Pairing: Emily/Naomi

Rating: PG -13

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Summary: The end of the beginning.

Spoilers: Skins se3

AN: Second in a series of prompted fics. I'm going to try and write them in order, see how long it lasts.

--

Once Katie had done screaming her head off I was actually able to deal with my hangover. She'd been ranting and raving since we woke up this morning, having continued from her saga of screeching the night before.

"Just what did you think you were doing, Emily?!" _Uh oh. _She was getting serious now, using full sentences rather than throwing curses at me. I groaned and rolled over, trying to block out her voice. "No, Emily!" She moved over to my bed and tried to yank the duvet off me, but I was too quick. "You don't get to hide from me." She almost grunted as we fought over the bed covering.

"Kates it was nothing." I groaned again and rolled myself into a ball somewhere in the middle of my bed.

"That's bullshit Em and you know it. I saw you snogging that bitch - her hands were all over you!" She stepped back a few feet, still holding onto the duvet. It popped off the bed and I grimaced. _Was there any way to make her shut up?_

"Her hands were all over me," I repeated, the cogs in my brain slowly starting to turn over.

"That's what I said, don't get stupid with me, I saw it with my own eyes, I - "

"No," I sat up, facing her. "_She_ had her hands all over _me_." I repeated it again with extra emphasis for Katie's benefit, my plan still forming as I spoke. "She came up to me, see, she just started kissing me and I went along with it because I was drunk." The words burned my throat as they came out. _That saying should be changed to: liar, liar, throat on fire. _

"What?" Seemed my plan was working - she was stunned. I looked down at my lap, regretting what I was saying even as it worked to shut her up.

"I was just walking through the house, looking for something else to drink." I watched the false story play out next to the true events in my head. "I saw her watching me, so I smiled at her." _I could feel her lips on mine still. _"Next thing I knew she was next to me." _Her hands around my waist, holding me close, keeping me safe. _"I didn't even notice what she was doing." _An accidental brush of her tongue on my lip - _"And then you found me." I looked up at her, putting a quiver in my chin.

"The cow jumped you?! What, like, kiss-rape or something?" I bit my lip to hold back a smile at her words. My heart pounded at the deceit as I gave a half nod. "She better thank bloody God that she doesn't go to school with us or I'd beat her to a pulp." I looked up - a threat like that from her was something to take serious.

"Don't worry 'bout it Katie," I leaned forward to pull the duvet out of her hands so that I could snuggle up in it again. "It's done now." _God I wish it wasn't._ "It's over." _Is is?_ "We can just forget about it." _There is nothing in this world that can make me forget that kiss._

"It better be, or you know what I'll do." I did.

"Don't worry," I repeated. "I swear, it was nothing." I couldn't believe I actually crossed my fingers behind my back as I said it. I rolled over and shut my eyes, hoping to go back to sleep.

"Good." She said from somewhere behind me. "'Cause I won't have a lezza for a sister." My eyes shot open at the word and I couldn't stop the tear that formed in the corner of my eye. _If only she knew._


	3. Middles

Title: # 3 - Middles

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Skins

Pairing: Emily/Naomi

Rating: G

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Summary: Em, Katie and Naomi's take on Middle School at this point in time.

Spoilers: Skins se3

AN: Third in a series of prompted fics. I'm going to try and write them in order, see how long it lasts.

--

Why do I have to still be in Middle School? You'd think as soon as I hit College I'd be able to split off from Katie and make my own friends. Hang out with people who actually have personalities, not just glossy magazine faces.

Then again, after last night, I'm not sure if she'll ever let me out of her sight again. I _think_, she bought my story, a fact that seems to hurt me more than please. I had to tell her that though. She would never leave me in peace if she though I had initiated or participated freely in the kiss.

She would never let me be if she knew I wished I could somehow find Naomi and kiss her again.

--

It was only Middle School, right? I mean, everyone experiments and stuff, that's what school's for. And she was drunk and lit and god knows what else. And that cow jumped her - there was no way she was gay. She couldn't be. She wasn't.

I'm her twin. If she _was_I'd know. That's what twins are like, right? We always know stuff about each other. I mean, we've never kept any secrets from each other. Only ever kept them from everyone else.

It didn't stop me from feeling sick when I saw her snogging that girl. It really scared me.

--

I was only in Middle School. Lots of girls experiment in Middle School. It's part of growing up. It worried me that I'd been repeating similar words to myself over and over since I'd woken up this morning.

I couldn't stop thinking about her. And that scared me. But I'd forget soon, wouldn't I? I was still technically a kid, teenager, whatever. You do stupid things when you're young.

But somehow I couldn't make myself believe it actually _was_ a stupid thing.

* * *


	4. Insides

Title: # 4 - Insides

Author: cyandragonfly

Fandom: Skins

Pairing: Emily/Naomi

Rating: PG - 13

Disclaimer: I'm not one of those people who's name crops up during the credits (on anything), thus, I own nothing.

Summary: Emily's under Naomi's skin.

Spoilers: Skins se3

AN: Fourth in a series of prompted fics. I'm going to try and write them in order, see how long it lasts.

--

She still hadn't left my mind. I'd been trying and trying and trying to get rid of the thoughts of her, but she wouldn't leave. All I could think of was how she spoke to me; all I could hear was her voice; all I could smell was her slight perfume; all I could taste was her.

I swallowed and let my head fall back to the pillow. I'd been lying here like this ever since I woke up. _It's like a morning after. I can't believe I kissed her._ I can't get the feeling she caused in me, to get out of my gut. It's warm and endless and it makes me long for something I have no right to long for.

She'd gotten under my skin.

And I hated her for that. Okay, drunken snogging at parties is all very well and good, but with girls? She came onto me, right? I was just flipping that stupid bottle - blame mum for circus holiday program when I was ten - and she came up to me.

And I smiled at her. I thought she was nice, thought maybe hell had froze over and I'd found a friend at a party. Then she was looking at me. At my lips.

_But I looked at hers first, didn't I? Why the hell-? Urgh, god, just because I looked at her lips doesn't mean I'm gay. I was drunk on some unknown substance anyway, so why does it matter? I looked at her lips, she looked at mine. Then she kissed me. _

I felt my heart beat spead up just at the thought and groaned. _See? See what she's done to me? _

I couldn't help sucking on my lower lip as I remembered the way she tasted. The feel of her lips. Their size; her tentativeness. It was entirely different to any kiss I'd ever had. _Because of course, Naomi, you're the expert on kissing and all. _I rolled my eyes. I'd had a few experiences. Fine, I'd had two.

Her face appeared in my mind and I felt myself start to smile. I imagined kissing her again. Imagined the path her hands would have followed if her twin hadn't pulled her away. Then I realised what I was imagining.

"She's gay!" I burst out angrily. _And I'm not!_

"Who's gay, dear?" My eyes shot open and I sat up in bed, looking angrily at my mother standing in the doorway. I made myself pause before responding, afraid of what might come out otherwise.

"I don't know - Mary Magdalene, does it matter?" I sighed. "This is my _room_, we agreed you weren't allowed in here!"

"You agreed, Naomi." She replied with one of her half mad smiles. "I agreed to disagree, yet obey."

"So..._obey!"_I shouted, hitting the bed with my hand for emphasis. She raised an eyebrow and left, leaving me feeling like the petulant child I was behaving as. The petulant child who had a very beautiful gay girl embedded under her skin. Inside her very bones.

--


End file.
